


How romantic

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Innocent, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day in 221B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would have surely imagined Valentine's Day to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How romantic

„And that?“ John asked and pointed at a part of the mind map which covered great parts of their living room wall.

„Is that a palindrome?“

Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It was a noise which expressed great despair, as if he wanted to ask wordlessly how he had deserved it to be punished with such stupidity.

„No, that's an acronyme. Havn't I taught you anything?“

John grinned and softly skimmed his fingertips across the Consulting Detective's back while he came a bit closer to him.

„You taught me how to love you. And that is the most amazing thing you couod have ever done.“

Sherlock shortly grimaced as if he had bitten into a lemon.

„God, John, that was incredibly cheesy.“

His boyfriend sighed. „I know. Sorry. You don't mind, do you?“

Sherlock snorted and nodded in the direction of their calendar, which proclaimed the 14th of February in big, black letters.

„As long as you don't give me a Valentine's card or any rubbish like that...“

Suddenly, John went completely still next to Sherlock, not a single muscle seemed to move, and his need for oxygen was not a priority right now.

„Then...don't open your laptop“ he mumbled in the end.

Sherlock frowned. „Okay...Why?“

„Just...Don't.“

The dark-haired man nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to the giant collage consisting of blueprints, CVs and abbreviations.

He revealed himself because of a small grin that turned the corners of his mouth upwards.

„You read it already, didn't you?“ John asked distrustfully and even a bit resigning.

„Yes.“

Now the slightly mocking smile spread on his whole face, and John slapped a hand over his eyes.

„Oh“ was everything that came out behind his fingers.

„The pun was terrible“ Sherlock informed him. John shortly rubbed his face before letting his hand drop again.

„I know. Not especially my finest.“

„But other than that...Very entertaining.“

Now John couldn't hold himself any more, a smile spread out on his face when Sherlock took his hand carefully, almost hesitating, and squeezed it softly. For a moment it was completely silent, before the dark-haired broke the peaceful quietness abruptly to turn back to their collage.

„So. Judging the choice of words, what can we deduce about the victim?“

John just snorted. So that was the imagination of his boyfriend to spend Valentine's Day. How romantic.

While the talking about acronymes, palindromes, anagrams and other miracles of language kept on, John felt how Sherlock intertwined his own fingers with John's and stroked the back of his hands softly with his thumb.

Well. Maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
